Liaisons with a Rival
by teira.cassie
Summary: Ginny Weasley, Head Girl, has to spend the whole year with her utmost rival. Can she survive it? Or will something else happen? R and R UPDATED (3 chaps)
1. The Heads

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, except for some that is. I just wish they're all mine.  
  
Chapter 1: The "Heads"  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Geez! It's only 7:00 am! I'm going to go to the station at 9 am." I complained.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
It was then that I realized that it wasn't a knock from the door, but from the window. I sighed with exasperation as I got out of bed. I headed towards the window and a small grin went across my face. A large brown owl was tapping on my window carrying two letters. I opened the window and let in. I smiled as I read the green, finely engraved letterings on the silver envelope. Written was:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
To Virginia Weasley The penthouse of the Weasley Manor 1008 Bellaire Avenue, Hampshire County, England  
  
"As expected..." I said.  
  
I patted its head and gave it a morsel to eat. It gave out a little hoot as a sign of thanks.  
  
"After eating, go on and deliver the other letter alright?" I told the owl. It just stared at me for a moment and ate up the entire morsel I gave it. Soon, it flew out of the window to deliver the remaining attached letter.  
  
I sat at the corner of my bed and began to read the letter.  
  
Miss Weasley,  
It is our pleasure here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to inform you that you have been selected by a group of teachers and staff, including me and the headmaster, to be this year's Head Girl for Hogwarts. You will not be staying in the Gryffindor living quarters but on the Head Girl and Head Boy dorm, located on the last floor west wing. Congratulations!  
  
-Head Mistress of Hogwarts Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Ever since my father became the Minister, we've been living a super cool life. We don't have problems with money and we live in a huge mansion. Well, ever since we became rich, the Weasley's reputation in Hogwarts changed. Especially 3 years ago when they offered my father to become the Minister, even Slytherins talk to us and don't insult us; except for Draco that is. I'm so glad that he has graduated.  
  
I stood up and headed to my bathroom. It was huge with green tiles and silver toilet, shower room and bathtub. It was the perfect place for me to relax whenever I needed to. I got inside the shower and took a nice warm bath. After taking a bath, I headed to my walk-in closet and chose some Muggle clothes to wear so that no one would think that I look weird when I enter the Station. I chose a pastel green tank top, black flared pants and a black trench coat.  
  
After doing so, I wore my clothes and began to apply light make up. I love using natural colors so that my fair skin would look better and a little darker. I applied gloss on my lips instead of lipstick. I combed my hair as I tried to think what to do with it. I pulled my long auburn hair up with wisps falling loosely around my face.  
  
I looked at the clock and guess what; it was already 9:30. I had to leave, now. I got my wooden trunk with my name engraved on it. Luckily, I already fixed everything last night. I bed goodbye to my parents and headed to the station. I arrived at exactly 10:30, just in time.  
  
I went inside the barrier entering a very crowded place, Platform 9 and ¾. Letting the breeze flow through my hair, I looked up with a grin playing across my face. There in front of me was my ticket to a magnificent place, where the unimaginable is imagined, where the impossible happens and where everything is pure magic, my school and my 2nd home, Hogwarts.  
  
I stopped gazing at the huge train in front of me and began walking towards its entrance. I gave my ticket to the conductor and entered the train. The train hallways were filled up with students, old and new. Most of them, they're looking for an unoccupied compartment.  
  
In the past 6 years, I never had a problem looking for one. My best friend Cassie always arrives the earliest and gets the best seat of the Hogwarts Express, the first compartment.  
  
Anyway, I headed to Cassie's compartment and saw her reading a book. She's this girl with the most beautiful long brunette hair with streaks of brown and these super cool chocolate eyes. No wonder a lot of guys like her. She's in Slytherin though.  
  
"Hey Cassie! What 'sup?" I asked her as I leaned by the sliding door. "Nothing. Have a seat." She offered as she closed her book. "No thanks. As soon as the train leaves, 5 minutes from now, I gotta go to uhm-" I wasn't about to tell her that I was head girl so I could surprise her but... "Go to the Head boy and Girls' compartment." She continued my sentence. I gave her a questioning look. "How'd I know? Every single person knows who the "heads" are. News spreads fast yah know." She explained. "So you know who the Head boy is?" I asked. She gave me a small nod and opened her book again. "Who?" I asked. "The train's moving. Go see for yourself." She said and grinned. "Whatever!" I said as I went to the private compartment in front of Cassie's compartment.  
  
I gave out a sigh and placed my hand on the knob. Whoever's inside is surely making me a bit nervous. I found the courage to open it and to my surprise it was a large compartment with black leather couches on them.  
  
I saw a guy reading a book by the couch. He closed the book and gave me enough space to recognize him, it was...  
  
"Malfoy?!" I said surprised.  
  
A/N: Hahaha... Cliff Hanger eh? Well I'll be updating it as soon as I finish the next chap. 


	2. War

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. For those who are confused, I'm really sorry. All I know is that I'm trying my best to write a good fanfic. Hope this chapter will explain some of the things needed to be explained. :)

Chapter 2: WAR  
  
"Malfoy?!" I said surprised.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Weasel barging in to the Head boy and Girls' apartment. What are you doing here? Are you looking for your friend?" He said brusquely.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question. I'm here co'z I'm Head Girl. And I suppose you're here because?" I replied as I took a seat on the opposite of his couch.  
  
"I'm here because I'm Head Boy, again." He answered back.  
  
"Yah right, as if. I saw you graduate last year. You went up the stage and received your diploma. Don't lie Malfoy. The truth will never be kept away from me." I said and looked out side the window.  
  
"I'm not lying Weasel. Besides, I don't have to explain anything to you. I'm still a student and that's all you have to know." He responded. I looked back at him as I raised one of my brows.  
  
"A student huh? You're such a big liar FERRET BOY." I told him. "As if you're still a student at Hogwarts. I'm not stupid enough to believe what you just said after seeing you go up the stage." I added.  
  
"Well, I see you've changed a little, Weasel. You're not that much of cry baby now aren't you? In fact, you're beginning to be like your stupid brother Ron who likes to start a fight with me, but ends up loosing." He said.  
  
"Well, indeed I have changed. Unlike you Malfoy, can't even avoid telling lies." I said back.  
  
"Me lying? Is that a joke."  
  
"It's not. Not unless you tell me that you're a repeater." I said and grinned.  
  
"A repeater eh? I wouldn't consider myself one."  
  
"Then explain what you're doing on this train. Shouldn't you be on your way to the meeting of the Death eaters or something?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"Oh please Malfoy. I'm not that much dumb to not know about anything. Everyone knows that you're following your fathers' footstep."  
  
"I am not. So just shut the hell up because I'm tired of explaining to everyone why I'm here!" He screamed.  
  
"What, can't fight back? I can't believe I just heard Mr. Malfoy say shut up to me because he's tired of explaining and because he can't answer my simple questions." I said. "You haven't even explained anything Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut up Weasel or I swear I'll never let you sleep for the rest of your life." He said madly.  
  
"Is that a threat?" I asked sweetly trying to make him angrier.  
  
"I believe it is." He answered and opened his book.  
  
"Let's just see who ends up not being able to sleep at night." I said to him.  
  
"You've just started a war between the two of us." He stared at me as cold as ice. It gave me shivers all over my body. But I wouldn't let Draco Malfoy frighten me.  
  
"Oh yes I just did." I said and looked outside the window again.  
  
Dark clouds filled the sky as heavy rain splashed across the train. I have only been inside this compartment for less than an hour. But it felt as if I were in it for a whole year.  
  
I still couldn't face the fact that Malfoy is the Head Boy. How can he be? I saw him with my own two eyes graduate with my brother. I was hoping that this year would be the best year of my life. But I guess Malfoy would destroy my hopes for this year. Wait a minute, Malfoy destroy my hopes? No way. THIS is my year. His year was last year. I will NOT let that stupid FERRET boy get in the way. At least not until I can handle him.  
  
I sat inside that compartment for the whole trip to Hogwarts not speaking to anyone. During that time, I developed my courage. I told myself: "I will not let DRACO MALFOY taunt me, make me cry or even laugh at me." He said himself that I've changed to a fighter like my brother. Well he's wrong about one thing. I'm a fighter but not like Ron.  
  
Ron's a loser. He's scared of Malfoy. He just shows that he isn't so that Malfoy would walk away. But me, I'm no loser. I'll fight him so that he'll stop taunting lower class witches and wizards. I'll show him that this little Weasley will fight back.  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's short. I sort of rushed it. Hope you like it. ;)


	3. The Game is On

Chapter 3: The Game is on  
  
Not too soon, the train arrived at Hogwarts. I was about to exit the "heads" compartment when Malfoy blocked my way. He opened the door and seemed to have noticed that I was eyeing him badly.  
  
"After you." He said.  
  
"Thank you." I answered sarcastically. I immediately entered Cassie's compartment and waited for her.  
  
"Had fun?" She asked as she grabbed her book and went out.  
  
"Fun? I didn't. In fact I think me and Malfoy had just began a war." I said as we went out of the train. I saw Hagrid and waved at him. Since it was raining hard, we both ran to one of the empty carriages and rode in. Luckily, no one rode in with us.  
  
"A war with Malfoy? You have got to be kidding." Cassie laughed.  
  
"I'm not. So do you know the reason why he's still here?" I asked as I tried to dry myself up with some spell.  
  
"Ask him yourself. You two are going to be dorm mates."  
  
"Please don't remind me."  
  
"Why not? For me, that sounds fun. Geez you're so lucky and you can't even see that. You're going to spend the whole year, every night with the hottest guy in school. Trust me; people would die to be in your place." Cassie told me as she tied her hair in a bun.  
  
"I wish I could exchange places with someone. I just can't face the fact that I'm gonna be doing almost everything with that Ferret Boy." I said irritated by the fact that what I said was true.  
  
"Just forget about that for a moment. BTW, I don't know the reason why he's back, but I have something in store for yah." Cassie said as I looked at her. I knew she had an idea, but I hope it's good.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Let's play a little game. If you get the info why Draco is still here, I'll give you 100 galleons." Cassie offered. I smiled at her knowing the deal wasn't so bad.  
  
"Sure thing. That's easy. I'm sure a lot of people know." I said.  
  
"But wait, I'm not yet done. You have to pull out the info from Draco himself." She added.  
  
"You have got to be joking. I'll do anything just to avoid talking with him. I can't stand him and you know that." I said. "And besides, if I pull it out from him, how will yah know if the info was really from him?"  
  
"I'm not joking. But good point, how will I know? Hmmm..." She paused for a moment, thinking an answer to her question. "I know. You bought that Muggle recorder right? Maybe you could just record it."  
  
"Uhhh... Don't you think he'll be suspicious that I'm playing a game on him if he sees me holding that while we're talking? Besides, I won't do it."  
  
"Won't do it? You're such a chicken Ginny. I thought you're different from your brother who's quite a loser."  
  
"I'm different. And I'm not a chicken." I told her as I crossed my arms.  
  
"Prove it then." She said.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." I said as I took her offer.  
  
Soon, we were at the school itself. I sat on the Gryffindor table as we waited for the sorting ceremony to proceed. The 1st year students were all wet. I pity them. They had to go thru the lake even though it was raining hard outside. Luckily, when it was my year, it wasn't raining.  
  
"Finally." One of the Gryffindors said as the ceremony began. Once it was all over, we began to eat our supper. I tried to enjoy each and every single moment since I knew that I will be going to my new dorm with Malfoy. I just wish I could sit here forever.  
  
After eating ourselves out, Professor Dumbledore ordered the Prefects of each house to bring the 1st years to their dormitories. Obviously, after they left, the other students followed them. I was about to go out when I heard Professor McGonagall call me. I hurriedly walk towards her. And at the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy walking towards her as well. Obviously, she called the "heads" for some reason.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Weasley, to you too Mr. Malfoy. I hope the two of you know your jobs as the Head Girl and Boy. But may I remind you, that you need o maintain your high grades at each and every subject that you take to remain as the head." Professor said.  
  
"Of course Professor." I said politely.  
  
"Yes Professor." Draco followed.  
  
"Now, go on to your dormitory. Don't forget to check the attendance from the prefects alright?" The two of us nodded. "You may leave now." She added.  
  
"Good Night Professor."  
  
The two of us walked out of the great hall as if we were friends. We knew that we had to get along in front of the Professors to avoid trouble. But once we were out, I played a safe distance from him.  
  
"This is going to be one of the longest nights I ever had." I thought as we approached the dormitory.  
  
"Password?" The lady on the painting asked.  
  
"Have ay idea what it is?" Malfoy asked me.  
  
"No. Do you?" I asked back.  
  
"No. I'm sure this painting won't let us in without a password. This is all you fault. You did not ask for the password." Draco told me.  
  
"My fault? You are such a stupid git Malfoy." I turned to face the painting. "Is there any clue the Professors left?" I asked the woman on the painting.  
  
"It has something to do with a sleeping dragon." The painting replied.  
  
"How the hell will we figure that out? There are a lot of things about dragons." Malfoy said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. I'm trying to think." I said irritated.  
  
"Then think fast!" He commanded.  
  
"Got it!" I said.  
  
"Then tell it." Malfoy instructed.  
  
"How dare you command me." I turned to him and gave a bad stare. This is what I had just imagined. Life in hell. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titlandus." I told the painting as I tried to calm my self.  
  
The painting swung open, and revealed a door that led inside the dormitory. Draco gasped as the two of us walked in. Our common room was huge, with rich mahogany fixtures, a fire in the inglenook, bookshelves filled with all kinds of books covering a complete wall, and a huge window facing the west, with a vision of the beautiful lake and parts of the Forbidden Forest. Two openings branched off on either side of the window, leading to our separate bedrooms.  
  
"It's wonderful..." I whispered as I ran my fingers through the expensive couches. I found myself looking at Draco for a moment, amazed that even he was not ready for the magnificence of the room.  
  
"It's nice... I think." Draco said casually and without another word, he headed towards his room leaving me in the huge common room. I gave out a sigh and headed to my room as well.  
  
"At least I could spend sometime in this place if I'm not doing anything." I thought.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews even though some of the reviews weren't that much good. Anyway, to those who dislike the story, I'm really sorry. And for those who like it, I'll keep updating it as soon as I can. Love yah all. Mwah!  
  
By the way, the next chapter will be Draco's POV. Toodles! 


End file.
